This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Castleton State College (CSC) Highlights 2009-2010 In health and medical sciences, the College is in a rebuilding year. Lara Carlson who received several VGN awards left following spring 2009 to take a position at another college. Justin Carlstrom was hired to replace her. He is not yet doing research that can be funded through the Vermont Genetics Network, but is hoping to launch a research program next year. In fall 2009, we also hired a new geneticist. Deborah Alonghi's interests include molecular evolutionary genetics and genomics. She is knowledgeable about, and interested in bioinformatics, particularly as a portal to 21st Century Biology Education. We expect that she will take advantage of the opportunities offered by the VGN grant. Deborah will have a VGN pilot award pending VGN's renewal. In spring 2010, we hired a new microbiologist. Preston Garcia's interests include everything relating to microbiology and immunology. Preston impressed the search committee with his concrete plans to continue research here, at the college. He was excited to hear about the opportunities to use proteomics in laboratories for his course work as well as his research with students. If the VGN grant is renewed, we will encourage Preston to apply for a pilot award next year. In spring 2010, we searched for a new chemist. One criterion the search committee used was interest in maintaining a research program that involves undergraduates. We were unsuccessful, but will renew the search next year. Finally, in spring 2010, we hired a candidate for a new faculty line in health, hosted in the Physical Education Department. Katy Culpo has research interests in nutrition and obesity. She, too, will be encouraged to consider applying for a VGN award.